


Estonia x Ukraine - Two Consenting Adults

by Francy_pants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francy_pants/pseuds/Francy_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Some Non-Con included.  I don't own Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estonia x Ukraine - Two Consenting Adults

**Author's Note:**

> English = my second language. Story not proofread.

**3:36 pm, World Conference in Tallinn, Ladies’ Room**

A large smile stretched on Katya's face as she read the text she'd just received. Then, she put the phone in its place again, adjusted her hair and walked to the door. Having opened it, she literally jumped with fright.

A familiar blond man was standing in front of her, their bodies millimeters from each other. She tried to move to her left, then to her right, but he moved along, intentionally blocking the way.

"You're not going anywhere," he said as he pushed her back inside, grinning perkily.

Ukraine glanced around. There was no one else in the bathroom except for the two of them. She moved backwards as the man approached, her heartbeat growing still quicker. Before she could figure out what was going on, she found herself pinned against the wall. Her colleague was blocking any possible escape routes, pressing his body rather hard against hers. She shivered as she suddenly felt his breath on her face.

"C-can I help you?" she managed shakily.

"Yes. Yes, you can," he whispered eagerly as he grabbed her chin, licking her soft skin from the lips to the temple.

Katya shuddered. She tried to fight his grip, but quickly realized how powerless she was.

"Come on, let’s have some fun," the blond teased.

"I d... I don't want t-to do this," she wailed in protest as he slid his hand under her pencil skirt, stroking her inner thighs.

"Of course you do." He laughed, forcing his fingers around the underwear into her womanhood. Katya squeaked, immediately feeling him press his palm onto her mouth. She squirmed and twisted, her shouts smothered by his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"We both know you want it. I saw the way looked at me earlier," he said as the girl pursued her futile resistance. She tried to shake her head in refusal, but his hand was in fact blocking that kind of movements, too.  
"Now let's get busy."

He pushed to turn the trembling form around, plucking her against the tiles again. Having rolled up her skirt, he unbuttoned his trousers to reveal the already aching member.

"Now spread those legs," he commanded, pushing his manhood against her soft flesh.

"No!" Ukraine cried. "NO! Please, help me, PLEASE! HE-"

The man's palm covered her mouth once again, suspending all their actions for a while.

"Can you hear that?" he breathed. Even though Katya was all ears, she could not hear a thing. "Can you?" he urged. Once again, she was unable to move her head, so she replied with a muffled 'no'.

"Exactly. There's nothing to hear. Nobody's coming to help you." He laughed heartily. "Now spread those legs, bitch!"

Katya wiggled with all she had, yet it only resulted in her being pushed harder against the wall. After that, the blond forced her thighs apart, digging his member into her delicate core.

"Why?! Why are you... T-torturing me like this?!" she whimpered as he started to thrust, grunting into her ear.

"Because you're my little whore," he retorted mockingly, pulling on her hair. He dived his teeth into her neck, biting hard while she begged for mercy. Not before long, he grabbed her hips, forcing her against his length, the thrusts growing harder and deeper while he spanked her bottom. Ukraine had never been hurting in so many ways at the same time. She opened her mouth to cry the pain out - the only freedom she still got left. She was surprised herself when all that left her lips was an ecstatic shriek.

All of a sudden, a familiar warmth filled her core, spreading into those trembling limbs. She moaned in sync with her lover who instantly reached out and started to rub her sensitive spot. Katya felt something in her rising, growing, stealing her breath away, leaving her hungry for more. She rolled her head back, leaning against his shoulder, sighing helplessly. A second after, one hard thrust, one hard rub and one hard kiss threw her over the edge as strongly as never before, making her cry out her lover's name in pure bliss.

He must have followed briefly; her mind had grown completely hazy, but she was pretty sure that husky groan wasn't hers.

Shaken and limp from her climax, she almost collapsed on the ground. Luckily, a pair of strong arms grabbed her just in time. She snuggled closer and aligned her breathing with his, slowly getting back to reality.

"Naughty farm girl," he whispered, grinning perkily again.

\---  
**3:07 pm, World Conference in Tallinn, Main Conference Room**

Estonia glanced at his watch.

What? Only three minutes had gone by since he last checked it?! It seemed like a whole eternity. The afternoon meeting was drawing long, making him more and more heavy-lidded. He was considering sneaking out to get another coffee, when, suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

A message from Ukraine. For a while, he wondered whether it’s a good idea to open it.

It'd been months since they became lovers, meeting in secret outside work. At first, he enjoyed that carefree relationship, but before he could notice, it got a bit more complicated. He realized he would… Well, how to put it… He would kind of like to see her outside the bedroom, too. Not necessarily naked, either. Still, every time they met, she just tore his clothes off and they jumped into bed. He didn't want the things to get tangled, so he never objected. And despite that bitter, empty feeling he got after their meetings, he didn't want to end it, either. It was his only way to spend time with her, after all.

He took a deep breath and hit the ‘Read’ button.

3:09 pm  
Truth or dare?

His eyes found Katya. She was sitting on the opposite side of the table, wearing her reading glasses. She was a bit ashamed of them, though he just loved the way they made her look. She winked at him.

3:10 pm  
Truth.

Reply came within seconds.

3:10 pm  
What's your secret fantasy?

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

3:11 pm  
You.

Will she catch his drift? He really hoped so.

Katya read the message, blinking.

3:13 pm  
No, seriously.

3:13 pm  
I am serious.

He kept peeking at her, but all she did was to roll her eyes. Obviously she didn't get the hint. Never mind. He’ll try to create another opportunity.

3:16 pm  
Truth or dare, Katya?

3:17 pm  
Truth.

3:18 pm  
What's yours? ;)

Ukraine blushed as she read the text. She started to type something, then deleted the draft and started over.

3:20 pm  
I can't tell.

He glanced at her. She looked away.

3:22 pm  
You picked truth, so you have to tell. You owe it to me.

She checked the phone and frowned.

3:24 pm  
I don't owe you anything.

Ed’s eyes ran through her text. As he looked up a second later, she wasn't in her place anymore.

He sneaked out, too and had a look around the corridor. She wasn’t there.

 _What's wrong with her,_ he wondered. _She_ started the game. _She_ was the first to ask that question. How can she hold it against him? Was anything the matter? He felt clueless.

\---

**3:25 pm, World Conference in Tallinn, Ladies’ Room**

Actually, Katya’s own behaviour left her clueless, too. She had been struggling to understand why she kept on thinking of him, texting him and hooking up with him for some time now. _I deleted his number so many times, determined to put an end to it, but somehow, I always ended up meeting him again._

She needed him, that was for sure, but in more than one way. In ways he probably didn't care about. Even though sometimes he acted as if he did. Like now, for instance.

3:26 pm  
Katya, whatever it is, I promise I'll fulfill it.

And that frustrated her beyond words.

 _If you haven't figured out what I want until now, then we're probably not meant to be,_ she reflected. _I think today's the day. The day I'll put an end to it._

_But... Why not have fun one last time?_

She did have another fantasy, a dirty one; something she always dreamt of but never dared to ask for, afraid he’d be disgusted and let her go. Now she knew she'd be losing him anyway, so she might as well give it a go. A nervous knot appeared in her belly as she wrote the text and hit the ‘Send’ button.

3:29 pm  
Pretend you're raping me.

It took a while for him to reply. As his text came in, the knot in her belly tightened. She clicked to read it.

3:33 pm  
I can't do such a nasty thing to you.

Katya sighed, rolling her eyes again.

3:34 pm  
You promised. So if you care, you'll do it. Truth or dare?

She closed her eyes, only opening them once the phone in her hand buzzed.  
_One new message. Open now?_

She took a deep breath and tapped her finger against the screen.

3:35 pm  
Dare.

\---

**4:03 pm, World Conference in Tallinn, Main Corridor**

“Thank you,” Katya breathed as they walked back to the conference room. “You were just... Spectacular.”

“It wasn't that bad after all,” Eduard admitted. “Though I wouldn't do that every day. I was so afraid I might go too far or you might get hurt or something!”

Ukraine chuckled sweetly. _I can’t believe it. I can't believe he actually did it._

The girl was having second thoughts about dumping him; it felt like she was indebted to him now. Maybe returning the favour would clear her conscience and she'd be able to end it after all.

She turned to look at him.

“Ed, I told you about my fantasy and you made it come true. I want to do the same for you.” She looked at him intently. “So, when you feel like it, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

He sighed, running his hand through the still sweaty hair.  
“I already told you, Katya.”

“Mmm?” Ukraine's eyebrows furowed.

_She needs to know. Now. Otherwise I'll explode._

“You. All I want is you,” he said, gently taking hold of her shoulders and plunging his eyes into hers.

“You want me... To do what?” she asked, confused.

“Whatever you like.” he shrugged, half laughing. “Hold my hand. Nap by my side while I'm reading a book. Complain about your gas bill. Giggle when the wind blows hair into your face. Just be yourself.” He laid his palm against the girl’s cheek, his thumb stroking her velvety lips.

“And let me be there for you, fulfill _all_ your fantasies. I’ll do anything, as long as it's you and me.”

Silence.

“But… You just fulfilled all of them,” she finally replied.

Estonia instantly deflated. _Really?! Pretending being sexed against her will? Has she never longed for anything more?_

“Back there, you did something you've never done before. Something I've always wanted you to do,” she went on.

He sighed again. _Maybe we’re really not meant to be._  
“Ekaterina, I--”

“This.” She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. For a moment, Estonia’s world stood still.

A second later, he emerged from the shock and started kissing back. He did it shyly and tenderly, so unlike the way he devoured her earlier. _It’s good to know he has both sides,_ Ukraine thought happily.

“Would you go out with me sometimes?” he asked as she pulled away a while later.

“Depends.” She laughed. “Will there be a date rape?”

“Would you like one?” The man winked playfully.

“No.” Katya shook her head vigorously and looked away, smiling.

“That's the spirit,” Ed retorted in a pervert-like voice, giving her a creepy look. Ukraine bursted out laughing and he drew her into a warm, loving hug.

\---

**5:09 pm, World Conference in Tallinn, Ladies’ Room**

It took Seychelles more than an hour to finally emerge from her stall, still shaking with fear. _I’m not going to the restroom all alone ever again._


End file.
